Supernova
by Vezzin
Summary: FRUK - Arthur is a new bartender at The Supernova, the BTT's choice nightclub. Francis is determined to hit it off with the cute newbie and they start dating. They realize quickly that they are both very different people from who they thought they met, but they come to love each other anyway. {This isn't my first fanfic but it is the first one I've decided to post.}
"Gill, you should come get a drink with me!" Francis had to shout for his friend to hear him over the loud music that nearly made the walls shake.
"Aw but this is my song!" Gilbert protested, grinning as he danced to the rhythm of the song- which just sounded like someone farting into a megaphone at this volume- as if he was already drunk. "Can you bring me somethin'?" he begged.  
"Aghh, if I wasn't driving.." Antonio sighed regretfully. He obviously wanted to get a drink, but he looked happy just dancing with his friend, unable to stop smiling.  
"Alright, alright, wait here you two!" Francis rolled his eyes playfully, adjusted the shoulder strap of his tank top, which had slipped off his shoulder, and disappeared into the crowd of the dance floor as he moved towards the bar.

The Supernova was easily the most popular nightclubs in the entire city, and it was a favorite place of many for finding that special someone. Usually though, no one was as serious as Francis was about finding a relationship that would last longer than one night. The trio hadn't had much time to go lately, since they always had to go together and that became more difficult as they all became busier and busier with work. Tonight though, they were all lucky enough to not have been loaded up with extra work they needed to take care of over the weekend, and they could finally return to their domain of flashing colored lights and pounding music.

Francis finally emerged from the crowd and spotted the bar. Behind the counter was a rather handsome bartender Francis had never seen there before- he must have gotten a job at the Supernova during the trio's absence. But hot damn did he look good in his uniform.. While dapper, it was clearly tailored for the club. His sleeveless vest and cuffed wrists are complimented by a revealing tuxedo styled brief. Despite his state of near undress, he seems pretty calm, mixing a drink for a customer, who is seated in one of the nice, cushioned bar stools and not paying much attention to him.

Francis slowed down to take in the sight of his lean but toned muscle and his messy blonde hair, and his deep green eyes. The bartender smiled slightly and his lips parted briefly to respond to someone but Francis couldn't hear his words. Grinning and chuckling mischievously, he slipped the strap of his tank top back off his shoulder and slid gracefully onto one of the bar stools.

"Welcome to the Supernova! My name's Arthur. How can I help you?" The bartender smiled warmly and sat an empty glass down on the counter.  
"Ohonhon.. I can think of a few ways..." Francis mused quietly, mostly to himself as if Arthur wasn't literally right in front of him.  
"I meant, what would you like to drink? Or are you only here to flirt with me?" He asked hostilly, looking off to the side and frowning as his cheeks were tinted pink. Francis felt bad for embarrassing Arthur, but it would be hard not to find him even more adorable like this. He thought for a moment.

"Two drinks, one for my buddy- surprise me~" he said, smiling in more of a friendly manner in hopes of making him feel more comfortable. Arthur seemed to calm down a little, but still looked mildly displeased.  
"Oh I'll surprise you alright." he tried to force down his sly smile so he would still look angry as he mixed the drinks for Francis, pulling three bottles, each a different shape, from a shelf. What he was doing looked very precise- he seemed like a scientist mixing sensitive chemicals from test tubes in a lab. Francis watched contentedly with his head rested on his hand.

"Here you are, that's six fifty total," Arthur nodded curtly as he handed the two drinks to Francis and turned to return the bottles of liquor to their shelf.

"Merci~" Francis paid for the drinks and took a tentative sip of the pink beverage and his face lit up in surprise. "Mmm!" It was fairly strong, but tasted wonderfully fruity. He took a slow drink, savoring the taste as he shamelessly checked out Arthur's tuckus while he was turned around. He wouldn't be able to notice it if he wasn't watching closely, but Arthur was moving to the beat of the music ever so slightly, as if he was trying not to let on that he was enjoying himself. Then all of the sudden there was a crash of glass on cold tiled floor and Arthur froze. "Oh- fuck-! That's coming out of my paycheck..."  
"Are you alright?" Francis asked, even though he had seen what happened.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. Aaghh but I broke a bottle.." Arthur ran a tired hand through his messy hair and began gathering dish cloths and paper towels to clean up the spilled alcohol.  
Francis's hand went immediately to his wallet. "Hey, I'll pay for it," he offered.  
Arthur blinked in surprise. "You sure..? That was a fifty dollar bottle of liquor.."  
Francis nodded and slid him five ten dollar bills over the counter. Arthur took the money, though he felt guilty about it since it wasn't the customer's fault the bottle fell.

"I don't believe I caught your name..?" he asked after a moment, his voice soft and almost cautious, barely audible over the music.  
"Francis Bonneyfoy," was the reply, followed by a flirtatious ghost of a wink.  
"Well, er, Francis.. Thank you, really- the drinks are on me," he said, sheepishly offering Francis his $6.50 back.  
"No, no, that's not necessary!" Francis refused happily, smiling at him. Arthur was touched, blushing slightly and flustered, not knowing what else to say. After a moment, he regained himself and scribbled something down on a torn-off corner of paper he had in one of his vest pockets. He slid the paper face-down across the bar to Francis, glancing at him sideways with a small, thankful smile. "I.. think you'll know what to do with this," he said before nodding a small goodbye and hurrying off to serve someone else who just sat down at the bar.

Francis flipped over the paper and saw that it was a phone number, neatly written in blue pen under the words 'Arthur Kirkland.' He giggled excitedly and shoved it in his pocket before prancing back off to his friends. The rest of the night, Antonio and Gilbert had heard quite a lot about the adorable bartender.


End file.
